User talk:Jjsweet
Hi, welcome to Vintage Sewing Patterns! Thanks for your edit to the Main Page page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Petite Main (Talk) 21:53, 12 May 2009 Hi Hi, I was wondering why you are removing the Petites category from Simplicity 8555 whenever I add it? The pattern front states Junior Petites, and as a person of short stature I appreciate patterns that feature that size range. Let me know if you had an issue with my edit. The Cocktail part is obviously a matter of opinion... Best regards, Birgit tarna 07:54, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Hi, I had removed it because I was thinking along the lines of categories that applied to the actual pattern and not just to particular copy that I have. I guess the junior petite will help someone find the pattern if they are looking for that size to purchase. And yes, the coctail part is a matter of opinion it looks more on the casual side to me but doesn't really matter. I was tired and delirious last night. I had to look at the photo for a few minutes to even remember editing it. I guess though I do get irritated sometimes when the edits come like RIGHT after I edit or add a page because it makes me feel like I have someone over my shoulder watching everything I do and going behind me. I did notice that you do that to every page and not just the ones that I've edited or added but the majority of the time it still just rubs me the wrong way. Kindest regards, Jen --Jjsweet 14:59, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Hi Jen, I am truly sorry if you found my edits right after yours annoying. They are certainly not meant as a slight, disrespect, or watching over your shoulder. I do go through all new edits because it is easier to update listings when they are new and appear in the recent updates, and the wiki is getting large enough now that one can hardly hope to catch up later. Some contributors actually asked me to add categories to their listings because they were uncomfortable with it. Another reason is to keep the format somewhat consistent, or make sure we don't have too many duplications in categories that are spelled differently while meaning the same thing. Or to ensure that such idiosyncrasies as the McCalls vs. McCall's & McCall are accounted for... On your listings it is usually only a category or two that comes to mind to add, which I would hope you add to my additions and edits as well. Let's start over, shall we? I do hope you are having fun with this. It is a great project, and can use all the help it can get. Best regards, Birgit tarna 16:47, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Sure, why not! --Jjsweet 00:49, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Hi Jen, I am STILL waiting for my refund for the Vogue Couturier that you never sent. Paypal could only recoup a partial refund from your account. Seeing the pattern was 100.00 it would be nice to get a refund OR the pattern. I have been patient since end of June. You had e-mailed saying you would either send the pattern if you could or refund, neither has happened and we are into November. Sorry to say I don't think this is the way to conduct business. Thanks Lana